The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus which stores data including fiscal information, and a method of controlling an electronic apparatus.
In the related art, an electronic apparatus (an electronic cash register or a receipt printer) is provided in a shop or the like which sells articles or provides services. The electronic apparatus includes a writable nonvolatile memory (fiscal ROM) which stores fiscal information including information regarding sales transactions of articles or the like (information regarding sales or information regarding the tax amount or the like) (for example, see Patent Document 1). The fiscal information stored in the memory is used as, for example, information for ascertaining the actual status of the transactions of the shop when a state institution, such as the government, collects tax from the shop.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-05-120567
As described above, the fiscal information stored in the memory is used as information for ascertaining the actual status of the transactions of the shop. Thus, there is a demand that the electronic apparatus is configured to perform effective processing against falsification of the fiscal information stored in the memory. In some countries, the law requires that the electronic apparatus is necessarily configured to perform effective processing against falsification of the fiscal information stored in the memory.